


Here's Little Old Me

by PFDiva



Category: The Room Where It Happened (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Giggling, Light BDSM, Light Sizekink, Timeline What Timeline, Vaginal Fingering, players beware, so much gay giggling, they just like each other a lot okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Tessa has a disturbing encounter, which she talks through with Ai.





	Here's Little Old Me

**Author's Note:**

> I could blame Shannon for this, but I know exactly who I am as a person. Thanks to Izze for the beta--you're the best!
> 
> Also--hey! I get to write the first smut for this fandom! *flexes*

Tessa has the tabaxi man literally off his feet, braced against the wall so that she doesn't choke him, but she is pissed, and she is going to make sure he and his friends _never_ think of pulling this kind of shit again in their lives. She feels like she has a real good righteous rant going, with her captive gaping at her in a disbelieving sort of awe, so she wraps it up.

"...or do I have to beat you to a pulp?"

"Oh god, please do."

The train of Tessa's thoughts veers sharply off the tracks, because "What?"

His ears flatten back against his head, and Tessa is 95% sure that if he could have blushed, he would have. One of his friends, a tortle, makes an awful screeching noise.

"_Really,_ Antony?! You're doing this now?!"

Antony makes a helpless gesture at his friend, "It just came out! You know how I feel about--" He seems to remember himself a second later, glancing at Tessa, his gaze briefly tracking over her arms and chest. She's wearing armor, so it isn't like he could be staring at her tits--they're completely hidden right now!

Antony's other friend is a human who lets out a hopeless groan of despair, "Of all the people to catch us, it would have to be Tessa Blackmoor from the posters!"

"_It's not my fault I have a type!_" Antony wails. Tessa suddenly understands what is going on here and drops the guy with a disgusted noise.

"Oh my god, what the hell!"

Antony's tortle friend shoves at him, "Consent is a thing, asshole!"

"I didn't do anything!"

Tessa feels dirty and she just wants to go home and not think about this _ever_ again, so she points an imperious finger and shouts for them to go. They don't have to be told twice and are gone before she can change her mind.

By the time Tessa has gotten home, she is in a furious froth, stripping off her armor and _loudly_ expressing her disgust and distress. She was a _paladin of the Raven Queen!_ Not someone who did...whatever it was Antony was on about, that was so gross!

Ai listens with her usual patience, and when Tessa finally collapses on the bed at her side, Ai runs an appreciative hand over Tessa's shoulder and arm, "I mean, I get why you're all grossed out, but I kinda see his side, too?"

Tessa opens her mouth to demand an explanation, but Ai speaks first, "I mean, you're a very good-looking lady, first off. It's why they put you on those posters, after all." Tessa closes her mouth, feeling mutinous, but Ai's hand is warm and strong, pulling at Tessa to lay facedown so Ai can give her a shoulder massage.

"And you are _very_ strong. You can take care of yourself. I like that about you." Tessa makes a discontent noise, but Ai is awful good with the whole massaging thing. She was starting to relax.

"Maybe it's weird that some random stranger is into you, but I'm your _girlfriend_, and I'm into you. That's not gross, is it?"

"I guess not," Tessa unhappily concedes.

"And I don't think I'd like you to punch me. I've seen what you can do to people when you hit them. But sometimes you pick me up and help me reach stuff, and that's...not bad at all. By me. It's not even hard for you, is it?"

It is more a prompt than a question, but "No, not really. I couldn't do it all day, but picking you up for a few minutes isn't hard."

Ai hums and smooths her hands down Tessa's arms, "And see, that? I like that, you know."

Tessa lifts her head to squint at Ai, "You do?" Ai shrugs her confirmation. Tessa thinks about that, then sighs and rolls onto her side. Ai follows, sitting nearer Tessa's head so they can easily converse.

"I'm just tired of feeling like a vessel for other peoples' ideas of who I am," Tessa decides.

Ai hums acknowledgement, then says, "But that's all any of us are. We just gotta figure out how we wanna deal with it."

Tessa looks at Ai, "What do you suggest?"

Ai smirks, grabbing at Tessa's arm so she can get Tessa's hand in her own to compare, "Well, you've got these big old hands, and here's little old me sitting here thinking about how pretty you are…"

Tessa can feel her grin turning wicked, her fingers twisting out of Ai's to grab Ai's wrist.

"Miss Ibushi. Are you telling me you've got a _kink_ over there?"

Ai looks delighted, even as she plays at protest, "I ain't say nothing of the sort--just that I think my girlfriend's very nice to look at." But when Tessa shifts to loom over Ai, lifting Ai's hand over her head and forcing her to lay back against the headboard, Ai goes very red and quite pliant.

"I think you might be lying to me, Miss Ibushi," Tessa says, feeling pretty darned good about the way Ai wriggles down enough that Tessa can comfortably pin her wrist to the pillow over her head.

When she is settled, Ai grins at Tessa, then plants the middle finger of her free hand right up against Tessa's nose, "You can't prove anything!" Tessa laughs, because this is silly, and Ai giggles with her. She kisses the back of Ai's hand, then grabs her wrist. Soon, Tessa has both of Ai's wrists in one hand against the pillow over Ai's head.

She's never realized that she can wrap one hand around both of Ai's wrists.

When her gaze meet Ai's again, Ai's expression is soft, then turns challenging as she squirms against Tessa's grip, "What's that about a _kink,_ miss Tessa from the posters?"

Tessa groans, making Ai bark out a laugh. She is never getting away from those posters, so she kisses Ai in retaliation. It is, in truth, a pretty poor retaliation, since Ai seems to like it quite a bit.

It is worth it when Tessa pulls away and Ai tries to follow, then growls when she realizes she can't. Tessa laughs, and Ai growls again, struggling more strongly against Tessa's grip.

Tessa shifts her weight, more firmly pressing Ai's hands down, and after a few moments, Ai stops. Her eyes are wide and dark and Tessa can feel her coming to the same conclusion as Tessa: Ai can't get away. Not without just _asking_ to be let go. Oh, she can try to attack Tessa, and she might eventually overpower her that way, but short of that? Ai is trapped.

It feels strangely, breathlessly powerful to have that sort of control, and Tessa finds she….rather likes it. She caresses Ai's face, her thumb trailing over eyebrow, cheek, mouth. She pauses to let Ai capture her thumb with tongue and teeth, licking over Tessa's skin.

From there, Tessa's fingers trail down Ai's jaw, over her throat to her shoulder. Ai sighs and tips her chin up to invite more, but Tessa keeps going. Ai is, unsurprisingly, still dressed, so Tessa's hand has reached the collar of her shirt, a single finger stroking over Ai's collarbone and down the center of her chest, distorting her shirt along the way. She has no bra on, since she's small in the bust area and has been at home, besides. Her back arches enticingly, trying to get Tessa's hands where she wants them as she sighs out Tessa's name.

"Tessa, please. Just touch me…"

Tessa smirks and smooths her palm over Ai's shirt-clad belly, making Ai huff in annoyance and uselessly twist her wrists under Tessa's hand. Then Tessa slides her hand under Ai's shirt, sliding it up Ai's belly and out of the way to cup her breast. The air leaves Ai like she's been punched, then she arches into Tessa's touch.

Tessa spends the next several minutes teasing and lightly pinching at Ai's nipples, making her pant and _writhe_. When Tessa bends her head down to lick one, Ai shouts, so she keeps it up.

Eventually, Tessa gives up on that to grab at Ai's thigh, leaning her weight on the other leg to keep it pinned before pulling Ai's thighs wide. Ai, already panting and whining, turns her face into her own arm and lets out a low groan that makes Tessa smirk. She slides her hand into Ai's underwear and finds Ai wet and eager for her. The sound Ai makes when Tessa's fingers find her clit zings through Tessa like lightning.

There are many things that suck about being Tessa Blackmoor. Having the strength and dexterity to tease her girlfriend Just Right until she swears and howls her way to orgasm? Not one of them. And Ai must be worked up, too, because it takes a _while_ before she subsides, harshly gasping for breath.

Tessa releases Ai's wrists then, tangling her fingers in Ai's hands, and watching the flush slowly recede from her girlfriend's skin. When Ai has recovered enough, she looks at Tessa, then leans up to kiss her.

They kiss for a bit, then Ai pushes at Tessa's shirt, encouraging her to take it off. It's Tessa's turn to be on her back, and the flattened messiness of Ai's hair makes her grin. Ai arches a curious brow at the grin, and Tessa runs the fingers of her clean hand through Ai's hair, making her smile and shake her head fondly.

Ai kisses Tessa's neck then, licking at the sensitive skin and making Tessa whimper. Her kisses trail down Tessa's collarbones, planting a loud smacker each on the rounds of Tessa's breasts, making both of them breathlessly giggle. She skips the skin covered by Tessa's bra, acknowledging the unspoken request in favor of kissing Tessa's belly. Tessa sighs and squirms, lifting her hips, which makes Ai teasingly pull back.

Tessa impatiently undoes her pants, and Ai gets out of the way, giggling, while Tessa gets her pants and underwear off. Ai is more comfortable with using her mouth on Tessa than Tessa is with the reverse. She'll do it from time to time, but she can satisfy Ai just as well without.

Plus, Tessa can't imagine she looks anywhere near as _intrigued_ to be between Ai's thighs as Ai looks to be between hers. Ai spreads Tessa open with her thumbs, and it's cold for a moment. Then it's really not. Tessa clutches at the pillows behind her, unable to catch her breath as random and desperate noises squeak out of her, her entire body straining towards Ai's mouth, which is wet and hot and _driving her crazy!_

It doesn't take long before Tessa is a shuddering, whimpering wreck. Ai crawls up her, flopping on top of her to use her bust as a pillow. When Tessa can think again, she loosely wraps an arm around Ai's waist, making Ai hum and nuzzle into her.

"That guy from earlier is still gross," Tessa decides. Ai laughs at her, just, really hard. Tessa decides she'll be offended about it after they eat, but by the time they figure out what they want, she's already forgotten.


End file.
